1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices, methods, and systems for securing and distributing networks and/or network cabling.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Security concerns in data and communication infrastructures have increased in importance as more individuals, businesses, government, and military organizations increase reliance on data and communication networks. For example, both government and military agencies have adopted physical security standards for sensitive information facilities, such as the DCID 6/9 and NSTISSI, which these and all related documents are herein incorporated in their entirety. Providing secured cabling and cabling connections, which form the data and communication networks, is a critical aspect of securing data and communication network infrastructure.
Communication devices, such as computers, telephones, fax machines and other devices, often receive and transmit information through cables. For instance, fiber optic cables, copper cables, and other communication cables may carry the information to and from the communication devices. Cable boxes are often used as connection points to organize the cables within a communication network. Most office buildings have at least one cable box, such as between the point at which a data cable enters a building and the point at which a data cable terminates at a communication device.
Cable boxes can include, for example, consolidation boxes, Multi-User Telecommunication Outlet Assembly (MUTOA), and service boxes. An installer or a network architect can locate the consolidation boxes in a ceiling, floor, or inside a wall. The consolidation boxes can provide network access and service to many different end users. Cable bundles, also known as “trunk lines” and “primary cables,” can contain many individual cable strands. Cable bundles may enter into the consolidation box and can separate into smaller bundles or individual cables and proceed to several different service boxes. Smaller bundles or individual cables are also known as “branch lines” and “outbound cables.”
Similar to the consolidation boxes, the installer can locate the service boxes in a ceiling, or a floor, or inside a wall. Unlike consolidation boxes, service boxes may service a single end user or a small number of end users. Outbound cables from a consolidation box may enter into a service box through a designated entry point. A service box also may receive power cables through a designated entry point.
The network architect can secure connector modules to the ends of the outbound cables and power cables. The connector modules may contain one or more connector ports. Examples of connector ports include power outlets, phone jacks, and other connector ports. A cable that can connect directly to a communication device can have a cable plug on an open end, which can couple to the connector port.
Since conventional communication cables terminate, connect, and/or divide within cable boxes, including both consolidation boxes and service boxes, these cable boxes are an important component in maintaining a secure data and communications infrastructure. For example, network maintenance may demand access to a consolidation or service box to enable reconfiguration of the cabling located therein. At the same time, security concerns may demand that only authorized personnel can access the cable boxes. Moreover, some facilities may have multiple data and/or communication networks. In such case, each network may have different security requirements.
Typically, in order to maintain security, conventional cable boxes (including both consolidation boxes and service boxes) have a capability to accept only one type of classified network. Thus, a facility with several different levels of classified networks may need separate cable boxes for each of the classified networks. In such situation, the network architect can install a multiple cable boxes, in order to maintain security for each network classifications. Depending on the design of a particular facility, accommodating separate cable boxes for each network can be difficult or impossible. This is especially true with regard to consolidation boxes, which typically have much larger dimensions than service boxes.
These larger consolidation boxes that house secure data can be difficult to safeguard from unauthorized access. Even if lockable, consolidation boxes often have weak points, and an unauthorized person seeking access to the box, usually, can bend or break the box. Some conventional consolidation boxes can be removed from a floor or ceiling with a simple screwdriver. Similarly, some consolidation boxes can allow provide access to unauthorized personnel through cable entry or exit points in the box.
Thus, there are a number of disadvantages in the art of network cable distribution that can be addressed.